AMZ-26 Badger
An IFV based off of a German design, the AMZ-26 Badger stresses speed and efficiency above all other factors. Overview Compared to Russian and American offerings, the AMZ-26 is an incredibly fuel-efficient vehicle. Its fossil fuel and electric hybrid engine "sips" gasoline rather than guzzles it and is extremely quiet for a military vehicle. What's remarkable is that the Badger can outrun other IFVs while still maintaining its high level of fuel efficiency. Tech Commentary European Federation soldiers often joke that if the AMZ-26 was provided to the British, the units operating it would run out of tea before running out of gasoline. The manufacturers of the Badger's hybrid engine point to it as the very pinnacle of hybrid power plant technology, providing both speed and power while maintaining an astonishing level of fuel efficiency. The Badger is also considerably lighter than other IFVs, which means it can quickly speed towards Uplink points. The Badger has a Spanish-made 30mm dual-feed chain gun with a firing rate of 700 rounds per minute. It is also a modular design so both its armor and weaponry can be quickly replaced with newer, more advanced upgrades. One popular upgrade is the replacement of the 30mm chain gun with a special multipurpose TOW missile system that is capable of engaging both ground and air targets (albeit at close range only for the latter). Another unique feature brought about by high tech European engineering is the Badger's High-Powered Microwave emitter. This system has both lethal and non-lethal settings. The non-lethal setting can quickly disperse groups of infantry by inflicting an intense sensation of being burned alive while not actually causing any physical damage. The lethal setting is much more fearsome and some commanders prefer not to use it as the end results are described as "horrific". Upgrades Attack *FORGAT (4th Generation Optically Guided Missile System): TOW upgrade. Boosts Anti-Vehicle effectiveness. Cost 100,000 CR *Lethal HPM: Special Ability: Boosts Anti-Infantry effectivness. Cost 300,000 CR *EMP: Boosts HPM Special Attack damage. Cost 900,000 CR *Platform Stabilizer: Boosts accuracy. Cost 1,200,000 CR *Intensified Firing System: Boosts Rate of Fire. Cost 1,500,000 CR *EFOGM (Enhanced Fiber Optic Guided Missile System): Major TOW effectiveness increase. Cost: 1,800,000 CR *Computerised Targeting: Major Rate of Fire increase. Cost 2,100,000 CR Defense *ECM Decoy: Boosts shield durability. Cost 100,000 CR *Laser Countermeasures: Boosts shield durability. Cost 300,000 CR *Subsonic Scrambler: Non-lethal HPM. Boosts short range defense against infantry. Cost 900,000 CR *Electro-reactive armor: . Significant boost to HP. Cost 1,200,000 CR *Radar Countermeasures: Significant boost to shield durability. Cost 1,500,000 CR Mobility *Hydrogen Cells: Boosts speed. Cost 100,000 CR *Power Unit: Boosts speed. Cost 300,000 CR *Dynamic Mobility engine: Significant boost to turning speed. Cost 900,000 CR Specifications *Length: 7.0 meters *Width: 3.0 meters *Height: 2.4 meters *Weight: 6.9 tons *Powerplant: 552HP Hybrid Engine *Armament: *30mm Chaingun / TOW-Missile-System (Upgrade) *non-lethal subsonic acoustic emitter / lethal HPM Usage Tips The Badger is effective against Gunships as advertized. It can take on infantry easily enough, but it is very vulnerable to being outnumbered by the same type of units or units that are effective against it. The Badger is also good at hit-and-run tactics, run, fire a few shots, displace. This makes it able to buy time against MBTs and/or a lot of units so you can deploy units that can destroy the force effectively - especially good at stalling units for artillery to destroy them. Badger Callsigns ﻿The callsigns of﻿ Badgers are derived from the names of European rivers. Standard Callsigns (These Callsigns apply for the English, German and Spanish versions) *Danube *Elbe *Rhine *Loire *Ural *Seine *Segura *Dnieper *Vistula *Tiber French Callsigns *Baliste *Foudre *Loire *Rapière *Rhin *Poignard *Mousquet *Tibre *Vistule *Javelot Category:Vehicles Category:Enforcers Corps Category:European Federation